I keep falling from this feeling JACOB BLACK 1
by ctunn12
Summary: CAITLINS POV! My first story **yay** PLEASE COMMENT/MESSAGE/RATE/EMAIL MEEEE!: any advice is welcome :D
1. Meet and Greet CHAPTER 1 caitlin pov

I stared out of the dirty Ute's window pondering on how my new life in La Push would differ from the one I had back in New Yor

I stared out of the dirty Ute's window pondering on how my new life in La Push would differ from the one I had back in New York. I spent almost an hour thinking about the pro's and con's of being moved out of the place I once called home and into my Aunt Emily's house with her fiancé Sam Uley.

The Ute turned around a small cut-out of the cliff face we were driving down. I peered down to look at the deep blue of the water below wishing one of the few things I remembered to pack was a pair of togs. The driver was a man of about 36-40 with normal coloured brown hair with grey's appearing here and there. I managed to get his name out of him which was Charlie. He went on telling me about his job He was the Chief of Police down at Forks, then about his daughter Bella whom had just gotten engaged to one of the 'Cullens'. I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation zoning in and out whenever I wasn't taking in my new surroundings, That was until he asked about my parent's.

"So Caitlin is it? What brings you down to La Push on such short notice?" He asked noticing I hadn't talked except the occasional Yes, No or Maybe I had squeaked out.

"Um, well you see…" I mumbled nobody had asked me this since my family had died.

"My family went to move to a different state… and umm… my Mom and Dad asked my Aunt Emily if I could to stay with her" My acting surprised me. I was terrible.

Charlie bought the story which made me feel even guiltier about lying; I kept focused on the scenery until I swear I saw a blur run across the side of the road.

_Stop imagining things! Ever since THAT night you have become so paranoid geez, no wonder nobody else would except you.._

I pushed the thought out of my head and tried to remember my Aunt Emily, the last time I saw her was when a bear attacked her and she was in hospital so the scars didn't really freak me out. My Aunt was something every artists dream about from her long black hair that cascaded about 10cm above her waist to the soft delicate features on face with the most beautiful tan thanks to her Indian Heritage. She was always smiling and never seemed depressed about what happened with the Bear, if anything she almost seemed happy. I phased out of my trance long enough for Charlie to say we only had about 5 minutes left until we reached there house. The pit in my stomach grew.

_Will they like me? Are they nice people? Which house is it?_

All of my questions were answered when Charlie pulled up in front of a house perfect enough for Barbie and Ken. I stared in amazement at the perfect-ness of the little house before me. Once again I was pulled out of my trance when a smiling Emily practically tackled me to the ground smothering me with 'OH MY GOD!'s and hugs. When Emily finally peeled herself off me I saw her face for the first time since the hospital visit, her face was still immaculately beautiful except the white jagged scars down the left side of her face. It constantly amazed me that Sam never ran off to find some blonde beauty but decided to stay with my Aunt Emily whenever I thought about this I always felt somewhat happy.

"Oh Caitlin it's SO good to see you, I'm so glad you said you would stay here!" My Aunt Emily beamed at me it was almost impossible not to return the smile.

"So how is everyone Aunt Em?" I asked actually curious to how Sam and their baby was doing.

"Oh they are so happy to see you and they are all so happy you could come and now your older you can just call me Emily or Em" She said beaming the whole way, I was taken aback the whole time at how genuine her and her smile was. I guess true happiness was real; I just hadn't had my serving.

As Emily pulled me up onto her front porch and inside her house I was shocked by being greeted by a huge sign reading:

"_WELCOME CAITLIN HOPE YOU ENJOY DOWN HERE IN LA PUSH"_

The joy that accumulated through-out my body was enough to send silent tears running down my cheeks. As I quickly grabbed a tissue from Sam, Emily pulled me into the main living room where I was greeted not by another sign but by 5 extremely tall men all from an Indian heritage. Their heights ranging from 6'5 to 6'7, I didn't take much notice of them except the huge goofy grins they had on except one who hadn't even looked up once to notice a newcomer. I could see his face was in an angry pursed together mode almost not visible from the way his just long enough not to be called short black hair hung over his face. His eyebrows were pulled into the middle as if he was confused and angered about something, no one else seemed to pay attention about him so I mentally shrugged it off. As Emily walked out of the room for a brief second the men all kindly introduced themselves except the one in the corner.

"Hi I'm Quil" The one on the left said extending his hand to meet mine wearing possibly the worlds biggest grin on his face. Quil like all the other men had a beautiful tanned colour to there skin with dark almost black hair, His hair was cut into an almost Buzz cut but he didn't really seem the type to join the army.

"And this is Embry, Paul, Jared and…err Jacob" He said almost forgetting to introduce the one in the corner as Jacob. The men all begun to tell me about La Push and how much I'd enjoy it and also to my surprise they were 17 and they were juniors along with myself, I almost fell over at the news of how young yet manly they looked.

No sooner after telling me did Emily walk in saying we were all going to watch a movie while Sam put my stuff away, I objected saying Sam should watch the movie and that my luggage was light enough for me to do it but Emily almost went crazy at the Idea literally pulling me down onto the seat and saying that today was all about me and that I should juts relax. Emily tried to turn the DVD player on and after about 20 minutes she claimed it was broken and that we should all just relax, snacks were coming. All the chairs where taken except the one next to Jacob so I quietly sat next to him and tried to start a conversation.

As I took a huge breath in I held out my hand and said

"Hi, I'm Caitlin it's nice to meet you".

HIIIIII everyone 

My first story  pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I NEED COMMENTS/MESSAGES/EMAIL

Anytime 

I need everyones thoughts on the new story 

I have a few that shall be putting up about STRAIGHT AFTER THIS :D:D:D:D:D


	2. Second Chance CHAPTER 2 jacob pov

I can't believe she chose that damn leech over me; I would have given here everything

I can't believe she chose that damn leech over me; I would have given here everything.

Even though I didn't imprint I came so damn close to, well at least I think I did. And thanks to my oh-so-smart idea to return home I was plagued by constant reminders of _her_.

And that's when Sam announced Emily's niece was going to stay with him and they were having a party to celebrate. Oh yeah did I forget to mention we were _forced_ to come. So here I' am stuck at Sam and Emily's waiting for their niece to arrive. When she does I'm so out of here, here as in La Push.

"The Canadian Range is apparently a good place to visit maybe I could stay there for a while, At _least_ it would keep my mind of _her_" I thought

"_Don't even THINK about it Jake, we just got you back. We are NOT losing you again"._

I glanced at Quil noticing he was peering through my thoughts again expecting to find Quil and the rest of the boy's death staring me only to see the most beautiful girl standing infront of me. It was if the whole world just stopped. Me and Her, and I began skimming over her features it was as if I couldn't look away. She was very pale and petite, almost childish looking from her small rosey coloured lips. Her long brown hair skimming just below her breasts (What! Can a guy not make an observation?), with the most beautiful blue eyes framing her delicate face. As I glanced at her I could have sworn everything just stopped in time and it was just me and her and at the moment I felt the need to just go up and hold her in my arms, to comfort her for whatever, tell her everything about me, It was almost as if I _needed _to grow old with this girl and live with her the rest of my life.

"_Oh boy…."_

"_I knew ONE day it would happen especially after her…"_

"_Well isn't this great we all have someone now"_

As everyone's thoughts flew through my head I gave them all quizzical looks confused about what they where talking about, I almost didn't realize her come and sit next to me. She looked quite embarrassed as I turned to her she made quite a surprised face then realising she had just blushed.

"_She is so cute"_ I thought almost letting a smile slip past.

She took a huge breath in as if she was about to run a marathon and;

"Hi my name's Caitlin" she said extending her hand and exhaling at the same time.

"My names Jacob" I said taking her hand and shaking it, I couldn't help but notice the blush that escaped from her cheeks down to her neck.

The moment was ruined when Sam came in and asked me to talk to him.

As we walked into the kitchen I noticed Sam slightly eased up and sat down at one of the chairs at the table.

"So how does it feel?" He asked

"What feel?" I replied genuinely confused

Sam took a breath in and sighed before saying the 5 words that changed my life...

"Jake, you imprinted with her."

SORRYYYYYY it's so short will try get next few up and make them longer 

PLEASE COMMENT/EMAIL/MESSAGE!!

I need opinions 


	3. Nightmares CHAPTER 3 caitlin pov

As I stared at the hand Jacob had just given me I could feel myself blushing literally from head to toe

As I stared at the hand Jacob had just given me I could feel myself blushing literally from head to toe. He was so beautiful, almost perfect. His dark shaggy hair wasn't to long just above his ears but his eyes were what I found the most transfixing, the dark irises and the beautiful deep dark brown that surrounded them seemed to look as if he found the worlds biggest pot of gold. He continued to stare at me almost in a trance, I mean I wasn't anything above average in the looks department and my height was seriously lacking (I mean 5'3 just a tad short compared to his massive 6'7). He managed to grumble out;

"My names Jacob"

Before he was whisked away by Sam, to say the least I was disappointed yet those were the only words we had spoken yet for some reason I felt connected with Jacob, almost destined to meet.

"CAITLINNNN!!" Emily screeched from the other side of the house before whizzing in the room with yet another perfect smile plastered on her face.

"Umm, yeah?" I asked quite confused.

"Don't you want to see your own room?" she asked an even bigger smile plastering across her face.

"Actually, I would _love_ that!" I said enthusiastically

As we walked up the stairs we passed the kitchen were I saw Sam and Jacob talking, Jacob had so many emotions pressed onto his face; Anger, Happiness, Scared and what I believed was Hopeful.

I couldn't make out entirely what they were saying but I managed to get a few words.

"_Jacob….Imprinted….Her….Love….Were-……Phased….Good Luck"_

I was rather confused but I just brushed it off thinking about my new room when we reached the top of the stairs Emily opened a door revealing a small room with cream painted walls and a pastel yellow feature wall. On the Left side of the room was a window that faced out onto the street with a double bed underneath the small window on the back wall was a small desk with my old Laptop and a bookshelf next to it. There was a dresser on the wall infront of me with an envelope on it, Emily told me to go ahead and open and that she would call me when dinner was ready.

As I opened the envelope a small letter was inside, reluctantly I pulled it out unfolding the paper and read what was written on the small paper.

_To our dearest daughter Caitlin,_

_If you're reading this then it is obvious we have been killed or have passed and we need you to understand we love you and always will. We are leaving you will all our finances and all our belongings which you can access by your 18__th__ birthday. You are most likely living with your Aunt Emily and Sam. You need you to understand that if were killed and you saw __**anything**__ you must tell your Aunt and Sam. Caitlin all will be known in time but for now all you need to know is that we love you, we always will and always have._

_From your loving parents forever with love_

_xx_______

I stared at the piece of paper, tears running down my cheeks.

_**Nothing**_ and I _**repeat **_nothing would make me remember that night. It was something I knew no one would understand what had happened that night. As I lay down on my bed I cried for the fact my parents were dead, for the fact no one would possibly ever believe what had happened that night without sticking me in the Looney bin and also for the fact I felt loved for the first time in a long time.

That night I dreamt about what had happened the night my parents died. It wasn't the first time but every time I did dream it, I became even more scared and this night it just seemed to realistic.

"_Night Mom, Night Dad" I kissed each of my parents cheeks before heading off to bed, As I dressed in my pyjamas I made sure I hade brushed my teeth and washed my face like I do every night. I pulled back the covers of my Queen sized bed and rested my eyes until about 10 minutes later and myself being almost asleep I was drifted out of the almost-state-of-unconsciousness when I heard a loud 'THUD'. A few seconds after the first noise I heard another loud 'THUD'. I grabbed the bat I kept under my bed and opened the knob of my door quietly, I went to the top of the stairs and peered over, immediately wishing I never had. I peered down terrified and almost gagged when I saw the body of my father with a gaping hole in his chest on the living room floor. _

_I put my hand over my mouth to keep the unwanted sobs from coming out. A few seconds later I heard my mom's sobs pleading with killer._

"_Please don't hurt her! She's only young she has her whole life ahead of her!" I almost started sobbing again hearing the distress in her voice._

"_Hmmm, Pity you don't have yours.. I may think about it but personally I' am a man that changes his mind quite regularly but of course you would know that Jean Meyers wouldn't you? You left me cold and broken hearted for your supposed 'Imprinted' Lover boy. Well guess what? Lover boy is dead and surprise! I'm stronger than you and tonight I'm going to do what you did to me" The man said Coldly peering around the corner I saw him, he looked not a day over 20, and he was absolutely beautiful with porcelain skin and black hair. _

"_And what would that be William?" My mother shivered thinking about what this man could do._

"_Rip. Your. Heart. Out." He said every word coldly and evilly, and if words would kill my mother would be dead at that moment. _

"_Okay William, but please don't hurt my daughter, don't kill her please just let her live her life normally and if you do you can torture me in anyway you want" My mother said between sobs._

"_I will accept to that now Jean, but as I said 'I'm a man who changes his mind" William replied almost bored._

"_But now Jean I do believe your fate is the same as your husbands" He snarled at my mother who he had now grabbed by the hair._

"_NO!" I screamed and lurched forward attacking the man with my metal Baseball bat smashing it right on top of his head. As soon as I heard the loud crack he fell down onto the ground._

"_C'mon mom we HAVE to go NOW!" I shouted at my mom. I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her as I looked down at her torso I saw the huge gap around where here belly button should be._

"_Oh…My…God.." I whispered letting her limp body fall to the now red stained carpet._

"_Well you must be Jean Junior, You have quite the spirit just like her you know" I turned around face-to-face with the man I just killed. _

"_This is… impossible…" I whispered he reached a hand to grab me but I jumped back quickly avoiding his icy touch, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I turned and ran as fast as I could trying to get to the front door but he grab me and pushed my face in line with his own. The beautiful face had well disappeared being replaced by the most hideous scowl I had ever seen, with the sharpest yet most perfect teeth and the most wretched smelling breath I forced myself to look into his eyes and was shocked to see two Bright Crimson eyes staring back at me._

"_Now, you can be my toy for later. Good bye Caitlin" and that was the last thing I remembered before I awoke in a hospital room._

I awoke in a cold sweat with tears running down my face and to find Emily, Sam and gulp Jacob all looking at me concerned, Jacob was actually sitting on my bed next to where I was laying and Emily was in exactly the same position except mirrored across the bed while Sam stood behind Emily holding her shoulders.

"We heard you screaming and crying so we all ran up here" Jacob explained as he lifted a hand up towards my weeping eyes. His hands were so warm and without thinking I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug digging my head into the crook of his neck.

"_Wow. I fit perfectly"_ I thought as I wept for about the millionth time today.

"Shhhhh, It'll be okay I promise" Jacob whispered in my ear, and for some crazy unexplained reason I believed him. In a matter of seconds being in his arms I fell asleep, this time without nightmares.

Now we are getting somewhere 

PLEASE COMMENT/MESSAGE/EMAIL MEEE 

Any advice/suggestions welcome 

Hope you like it, I still need to finish on the fourth instalment 

xx


	4. Falling even Deeper CHAPTER 4 jacob pov

CHAPTER ONE

**C**HAPTERONE

CAITLIN

I stared out of the dirty Ute's window pondering on how my new life in La Push would differ from the one I had back in New York. I spent almost an hour thinking about the pro's and con's of being moved out of the place I once called home and into my Aunt Emily's house with her fiancé Sam Uley.

The Ute turned around a small cut-out of the cliff face we were driving down. I peered down to look at the deep blue of the water below wishing one of the few things I remembered to pack was a pair of togs. The driver was a man of about 36-40 with normal coloured brown hair with grey's appearing here and there. I managed to get his name out of him which was Charlie. He went on telling me about his job He was the Chief of Police down at Forks, then about his daughter Bella whom had just gotten engaged to one of the 'Cullens'. I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation zoning in and out whenever I wasn't taking in my new surroundings, That was until he asked about my parent's.

"So Caitlin is it? What brings you down to La Push on such short notice?" He asked noticing I hadn't talked except the occasional Yes, No or Maybe I had squeaked out.

"Um, well you see…" I mumbled nobody had asked me this since my family had died.

"My family went to move to a different state… and umm… my Mom and Dad asked my Aunt Emily if I could to stay with her" My acting surprised me. I was terrible.

Charlie bought the story which made me feel even guiltier about lying; I kept focused on the scenery until I swear I saw a blur run across the side of the road.

_Stop imagining things! Ever since THAT night you have become so paranoid geez, no wonder nobody else would except you.._

I pushed the thought out of my head and tried to remember my Aunt Emily, the last time I saw her was when a bear attacked her and she was in hospital so the scars didn't really freak me out. My Aunt was something every artists dream about from her long black hair that cascaded about 10cm above her waist to the soft delicate features on face with the most beautiful tan thanks to her Indian Heritage. She was always smiling and never seemed depressed about what happened with the Bear, if anything she almost seemed happy. I phased out of my trance long enough for Charlie to say we only had about 5 minutes left until we reached there house. The pit in my stomach grew.

_Will they like me? Are they nice people? Which house is it?_

All of my questions were answered when Charlie pulled up in front of a house perfect enough for Barbie and Ken. I stared in amazement at the perfect-ness of the little house before me. Once again I was pulled out of my trance when a smiling Emily practically tackled me to the ground smothering me with 'OH MY GOD!'s and hugs. When Emily finally peeled herself off me I saw her face for the first time since the hospital visit, her face was still immaculately beautiful except the white jagged scars down the left side of her face. It constantly amazed me that Sam never ran off to find some blonde beauty but decided to stay with my Aunt Emily whenever I thought about this I always felt somewhat happy.

"Oh Caitlin it's SO good to see you, I'm so glad you said you would stay here!" My Aunt Emily beamed at me it was almost impossible not to return the smile.

"So how is everyone Aunt Em?" I asked actually curious to how Sam and their baby was doing.

"Oh they are so happy to see you and they are all so happy you could come and now your older you can just call me Emily or Em" She said beaming the whole way, I was taken aback the whole time at how genuine her and her smile was. I guess true happiness was real; I just hadn't had my serving.

As Emily pulled me up onto her front porch and inside her house I was shocked by being greeted by a huge sign reading:

"_WELCOME CAITLIN HOPE YOU ENJOY DOWN HERE IN LA PUSH"_

The joy that accumulated through-out my body was enough to send silent tears running down my cheeks. As I quickly grabbed a tissue from Sam, Emily pulled me into the main living room where I was greeted not by another sign but by 5 extremely tall men all from an Indian heritage. Their heights ranging from 6'5 to 6'7, I didn't take much notice of them except the huge goofy grins they had on except one who hadn't even looked up once to notice a newcomer. I could see his face was in an angry pursed together mode almost not visible from the way his just long enough not to be called short black hair hung over his face. His eyebrows were pulled into the middle as if he was confused and angered about something, no one else seemed to pay attention about him so I mentally shrugged it off. As Emily walked out of the room for a brief second the men all kindly introduced themselves except the one in the corner.

"Hi I'm Quil" The one on the left said extending his hand to meet mine wearing possibly the worlds biggest grin on his face. Quil like all the other men had a beautiful tanned colour to there skin with dark almost black hair, His hair was cut into an almost Buzz cut but he didn't really seem the type to join the army.

"And this is Embry, Paul, Jared and…err Jacob" He said almost forgetting to introduce the one in the corner as Jacob. The men all begun to tell me about La Push and how much I'd enjoy it and also to my surprise they were 17 and they were juniors along with myself, I almost fell over at the news of how young yet manly they looked.

No sooner after telling me did Emily walk in saying we were all going to watch a movie while Sam put my stuff away, I objected saying Sam should watch the movie and that my luggage was light enough for me to do it but Emily almost went crazy at the Idea literally pulling me down onto the seat and saying that today was all about me and that I should juts relax. Emily tried to turn the DVD player on and after about 20 minutes she claimed it was broken and that we should all just relax, snacks were coming. All the chairs where taken except the one next to Jacob so I quietly sat next to him and tried to start a conversation.

As I took a huge breath in I held out my hand and said

"Hi, I'm Caitlin it's nice to meet you".

CHAPTER TWO

JACOB

I can't believe she chose that damn leech over me; I would have given here everything.

Even though I didn't imprint I came so damn close to, well at least I think I did. And thanks to my oh-so-smart idea to return home I was plagued by constant reminders of _her_.

And that's when Sam announced Emily's niece was going to stay with him and they were having a party to celebrate. Oh yeah did I forget to mention we were _forced_ to come. So here I' am stuck at Sam and Emily's waiting for their niece to arrive. When she does I'm so out of here, here as in La Push.

"The Canadian Range is apparently a good place to visit maybe I could stay there for a while, At _least_ it would keep my mind of _her_" I thought

"_Don't even THINK about it Jake, we just got you back. We are NOT losing you again"._

I glanced at Quil noticing he was peering through my thoughts again expecting to find Quil and the rest of the boy's death staring me only to see the most beautiful girl standing infront of me. It was if the whole world just stopped. Me and Her, and I began skimming over her features it was as if I couldn't look away. She was very pale and petite, almost childish looking from her small rosey coloured lips. Her long brown hair skimming just below her breasts (What! Can a guy not make an observation?), with the most beautiful blue eyes framing her delicate face. As I glanced at her I could have sworn everything just stopped in time and it was just me and her and at the moment I felt the need to just go up and hold her in my arms, to comfort her for whatever, tell her everything about me, It was almost as if I _needed _to grow old with this girl and live with her the rest of my life.

"_Oh boy…."_

"_I knew ONE day it would happen especially after her"_

"_Well isn't this great we all have someone now"_

As everyone's thoughts flew through my head I gave them all quizzical looks confused about what they where talking about, I almost didn't realize her come and sit next to me. She looked quite embarassed as I turned to her she made quite a surprised face then realising she had just blushed.

"_She is so cute"_ I thought almost letting a smile slip past.

She took a huge breath in as if she was about to run a marathon and;

"Hi my names Caitlin" she said extending her hand and exhaling at the same time.

"My names Jacob" I said taking her hand and shaking it, I couldn't help but notice the blush that escaped from her cheeks down to her neck.

The moment was ruined when same came in and asked me to talk to him.

As we walked into the kitchen I noticed Sam slightly eased up and sat down at one of the chairs at the table.

"So how does it feel?" He asked

"What feel?" I replied genuinely confused

Sam took a breath in and sighed before saying those 5 words.

"Jake, you imprinted with her."

SORRYYYYYY it's so short will try get next few up and make them longer  The story will Mainly be in Caitlin's perspective but I just wanted to show what Jacob felt  I will probs have Jacobs POV regularly 

CHAPTER THREE

CAITLIN

As I stared at the hand Jacob had just given me I could feel myself blushing literally from head to toe. He was so beautiful, almost perfect. His dark shaggy hair wasn't to long just above his ears but his eyes were what I found the most transfixing, the dark irises and the beautiful deep dark brown that surrounded them seemed to look as if he found the worlds biggest pot of gold. He continued to stare at me almost in a trance, I mean I wasn't anything above average in the looks department and my height was seriously lacking (I mean 5'3 just a tad short compared to his massive 6'7). He managed to grumble out;

"My names Jacob"

Before he was whisked away by Sam, to say the least I was disappointed yet those were the only words we had spoken yet for some reason I felt connected with Jacob, almost destined to meet.

"CAITLINNNN!!" Emily screeched from the other side of the house before whizzing in the room with yet another perfect smile plastered on her face.

"Umm, yeah?" I asked quite confused.

"Don't you want to see your own room?" she asked an even bigger smile plastering across her face.

"Actually, I would _love_ that!" I said enthusiastically

As we walked up the stairs we passed the kitchen were I saw Sam and Jacob talking, Jacob had so many emotions pressed onto his face; Anger, Happiness, Scared and what I believed was Hopeful.

I couldn't make out entirely what they were saying but I managed to get a few words.

"_Jacob….Imprinted….Her….Love….Were-……Phased….Good Luck"_

I was rather confused but I just brushed it off thinking about my new room when we reached the top of the stairs Emily opened a door revealing a small room with cream painted walls and a pastel yellow feature wall. On the Left side of the room was a window that faced out onto the street with a double bed underneath the small window on the back wall was a small desk with my old Laptop and a bookshelf next to it. There was a dresser on the wall infront of me with an envelope on it, Emily told me to go ahead and open and that she would call me when dinner was ready.

As I opened the envelope a small letter was inside, reluctantly I pulled it out unfolding the paper and read what was written on the small paper.

_To our dearest daughter Caitlin,_

_If you're reading this then it is obvious we have been killed or have passed and we need you to understand we love you and always will. We are leaving you will all our finances and all our belongings which you can access by your 18__th__ birthday. You are most likely living with your Aunt Emily and Sam. You need you to understand that if were killed and you saw __**anything**__ you must tell your Aunt and Sam. Caitlin all will be known in time but for now all you need to know is that we love you, we always will and always have._

_From your loving parents forever with love_

_xx_______

I stared at the piece of paper, tears running down my cheeks.

_**Nothing**_ and I _**repeat **_nothing would make me remember that night. It was something I knew no one would understand what had happened that night. As I laid down on my bed I cried for the fact my parents were dead, for the fact no one would possible ever believe what had happened that night without sticking me in the Looney bin and also for the fact I felt loved for the first time in a long time.

That night I dreamt about what had happened the night my parents died. It wasn't the first time but every time I did dream it I became even more scared and this night it just seemed to realistic.

"_Night Mom, Night Dad" I kissed each of my parents cheeks before heading off to bed, As I dressed in my pyjamas I made sure I hade brushed my teeth and washed my face like I do every night. I pulled back the covers of my Queen sized bed and rested my eyes until I heard a loud 'THUD' a few seconds after I heard another loud 'THUD'. I grabbed the bat I kept under my bed and opened the knob of my door quietly, I went to the top of the stairs and peered over, immediately wishing I never had I saw the body of my father with a gaping hole in his chest on the living room floor. I put my hand over my mouth to keep the unwanted sobs from coming out. A few seconds later I heard my mom's sobs pleading with killer._

"_Please don't hurt her! She's only young she has her whole life ahead of her!" I almost started sobbing again hearing the distress in her voice._

"_Hmmm, Pity you don't have yours.. I may think about it but personally I' am a man that changes his mind quite regularly but of course you would know that Jean Meyers wouldn't you? You left me cold and broken hearted for your supposed 'Imprinted' Lover boy. Well guess what? Lover boy is dead and surprise! I'm stronger than you and tonight I'm going to do what you did to me" The man said Coldly peering around the corner I saw him, he looked not a day over 20, and he was absolutely beautiful with porcelain skin and black hair. _

"_And what would that be William?" My mother asked as if she already knew the answer._

"_Rip. Your. Heart. Out." He said every word coldly and evilly, and if words would kill my mother would be dead at that moment. _

"_Okay William, but please don't hurt my daughter, don't kill her please just let her live her life normally and if you do you can torture me in anyway you want" My mother said between sobs._

"_I will accept to that now Jean, but as I said 'I'm a man who changes his mind" William replied almost bored._

"_But now Jean I do believe your fate is the same as your husbands" He snarled at my mother who he had now grabbed by the hair._

"_NO!" I screamed and lurched forward attacking the man with my metal Baseball bat smashing it right on top of his head. As soon as I heard the loud crack he fell down onto the ground._

"_C'mon mom we HAVE to go NOW!" I shouted at my mom. I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her as I looked down at her torso I saw the huge gap around where here belly button should be._

"_Oh…My…God.." I whispered letting her limp body fall to the now red stained carpet._

"_Well you must be Jean Junior, You have quite the spirit just like her you know" I turned around face-to-face with the man I just killed. _

"_This is… impossible…" I whispered he reached a hand to grab me but I jumped back quickly avoiding his icy touch, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I turned and ran as fast as I could trying to get to the front door but he grab me and pushed my face in line with his own. The beautiful face had well disappeared being replaced by the most hideous scowl I had ever seen, with the sharpest looking teeth and the most wretched smelling breath I forced myself to look into his eyes and was shocked to see two Bright Crimson eyes staring back at me._

"_Now, you can be my toy for later. Good bye Caitlin" and that was the last thing I remembered before I awoke in a hospital room._

I awoke in a cold sweat with tears running down my face and to find Emily, Sam and gulp Jacob all looking at me concerned, Jacob was actually sitting on my bed next to where I was laying and Emily was in exactly the same position except mirrored across the bed while Sam stood behind Emily holding her shoulders.

"We heard you screaming and crying so we all ran up here" Jacob explained as he lifted a hand up towards my weeping eyes. His hands were so warm and without thinking I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug digging my head into the crook of his neck.

"_Wow. I fit perfectly"_ I thought as I wept for about the millionth time today.

"Shhhhh, It'll be okay I promise" Jacob whispered in my ear, and for some crazy unexplained reason I believed him. In a matter of seconds being in his arms I fell asleep, this time without nightmares.

CHAPTER FOUR

JACOB

As soon as I heard Caitlin cry I practically tackled anything or anyone in my way with Emily in Sam in pursuit, I opened her door to find her thrashing about in her bed and screaming. I grabbed her hand and waited for her nightmares to stop.

She finally opened her eyes after about 10 minutes of thrashing around all three of us staring at her like bloody idiots.

"We heard you screaming and crying so we all ran up here" I said worried about the girl who I know found out I had imprinted with. Caitlin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her hugging me as if she was clinging on for dear life. She was so small she fit perfectly along the side of my body as she hugged me tighter, A few minutes later the crying stopped and the tight grip of her arm latching onto mine slowly released a bit. I checked and made sure she was comfortable before slipping her under the covers.

I started to walk outside of her room when I looked back at Caitlin I noticed the moon softly lighting the window making soft lines of light around the room one going directly up Caitlin framing her soft porcelain-like skin. I found it almost impossible to not go up and touch her face, as I walked up to the low set bed I had to stand on my knee's to be at her height on the bed.

I softly started brushing a few strands of hair behind her ears before kissing her forehead.

"Night Caitlin, I…..I ...I love you" I whispered into her ear as I slowly walked out of the room, At least I would be able to see her tomorrow at our first day of school down at La Push High, hopefully she might be in at least ONE of my classes, but hey with things at the moment I guess that's just possible.

NEXT DAY

As I drove my Rabbit to Sam and Emily's to pick up Caitlin Quil, Embry AND Seth all Had to ring me and ask for a lift, Damn I finally thought Caitlin and I could talk to each other.

As the car started to fill up we stopped in front of Sam's as I was just about to hop out and get her Caitlin bounded down the porch and opened the small cars door.

"Hey Guys!" She said happily

"Hey Caitlin" All the guys except me said I waited until everyone had said there hellos until I turned my head to talk to her.

"Hey" I said smiling at her,

"_Wow… did Jake just… Smile? Impossible!" _All the Boys Thought at the same time.

"_SHUT UP!!" _ I practically yelled inside my head imagining my voice broke buildings as all the guys yelped Caitlin turned around and laughed at the unsuspecting noise.

"Ummm that was weird" She giggled before adding

"Hey umm Jake.. Thanks for last night. I... well I guess I just needed someone there" She replied low enough just for me to hear it. Unfortunately for her, she didn't actually realize that everyone in the car except her was a Were-wolf. She smiled at me before hopping out of the car in the school parking lot.

I mentally slapped myself as I smiled/Blushed back at her like I was a little school girl.

Oh God. I seriously keep falling from this feeling.

Ahahaa liked my use of words eh? Eh?

Hey guys  Thanks for the support COMMENTS/MESSAGES/EMAILS/ADVICE ALLLLL WELCOMEEE 


	5. Crimson Eyes CHAPTER 5 caitlin pov

As I practically ran from Jacob's car in a deep crimson blush I stumbled out of the car and fell expecting my face to be smoos

As I practically ran from Jacob's car in a deep crimson blush I stumbled out of the car and fell expecting my face to be smooshed onto the concrete below two strong (and warm) Arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Oh gosh I'm … Sorry I.. I.. I umm, I saw you fall and… ummm I didn't want you to fall you know?" Jacob said nervously which was really cute in fact I noticed his normally extremely tanned skin was turning a light shade of pink.

"It's okay Jake thanks I mean, I don't want my face to look bad on my first day of school right?" I said doing my best Paris Hilton Impression, I looked into his face as a small chuckle escaped his perfect rounded lips, They looked so…. _Kissable_…. NO! Caitlin, Bad snap out! As soon as I stopped staring at his lips he returned the humour.

"Oh of course not because, I mean, If you had of fallen over we would have to buy out the Chemist of their make-up to fix the scratch!" He said doing a really cute goofy grin. The kind that makes you want to jump their bones in a matter of seconds.

As I mentally slapped myself for the previous thought Jacob leaned over as if to give me a hug but instead he slowly kissed my cheek, not in sloppy kiss or anything but a sweet kind and well… loving kiss.

The touch of his warm lips on my skin sent shivers down my spine, the feeling of how right it was overcame me as I began to sigh Blush, for about the five hundredth time today.

Jacob slowly and hesitantly I think pulled his lips from my cheek I noticed I wasn't the only one who blushed I let out a smile as he begun to talk.

"Err, Well… I guess I will see you at. lunch? How about you show me your classes and we see if we have anything together 'kay" He said looking down the whole time.

"Sounds great" I said smiling up at him as we walked to the front reception walking past the what I guessed would have been the Cheerleaders who were all Beautiful, when I say beautiful I mean Supermodel beautiful. All with the trademark supermodel height, dark tanned skin, beautiful green and brown eyes that complemented their sleek long straight jet black hair,

There was no competition.

I noticed Quil, Embry and Jared all mingling in that group they must have noticed us two because they gave Jacob a wink and shouted Hey's to me while waving at the both .

"Hey Jake, which one of those girls is your girlfriend?" I asked pointing shyly to the group.

"What?" Jake said laughing "The only reason we are friends with those girls is because Jared's girlfriend Kim is a cheerleader, she doesn't even like them that much. Oh yeah that reminds me you two haven't met right?" I shook my head no as Jacob stared and smiled at me almost running into the front receptions glass

"Now, Now Jakey-boy who we got here from this little distraction you almost ran into the glass" Someone said wrapping both arms around my waist. I squealed when he did I mean, I haven't even kissed a guy before so this was just a tad creepy. No sooner had the guy who had his arms wrapped around my waist been there had Jake replied with a deep noise from his throat. A growl? That was weird but hey I have had a lot of that lately.

"Let her go Cullen" He spoke to the person standing behind me

"But she smells…. So nice…" The person said whispering into my ear their breath tickling my ear. The person who Jake had called 'Cullen' now grabbed my hand. I Froze.

The mans Icy touch scared me, the same freezing temperature the exactly same grip around my arm and size hand. I spun around as fast as I could to see the same face I had only a few months ago. The beautiful features intact the medium brown hair with bits of black scattered through. And the most chilling thing Instead of the deep crimson his eyes used to be they were a mix of red and yellow, a disgusting orange colour almost. This was the man who I had seen only a few months ago.

The same man who had killed my family, The same man who was now coming to kill me.


	6. KEEP FALLING UPDATE! :D:D

HEYY GUYS

HEYY GUYS!!

First I want to fix up a small mistake in CHAPTER 5!

In the line;

_All with the trademark supermodel height, dark tanned skin, beautiful __**green**__ and brown eyes that complemented their sleek long straight jet black hai._

See the bit in red, underlined, bolded and in italics?? Well there my pretties is a small mistake, It was only meant to be brown eyes due to they are all Native Americans.

Sorry If I offended anyone :\ :\ please hope I didn't. :)

MOVING ON!!

SECONDLY!! I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READS THIS!! I SWEAR I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATHHHHHH :D :D:D:D

Also in the upcoming chapters it explains more why Caitlin does not have the trademark Native American Looks like her Aunt Emily and a new secret is uncovered

DA DAAAAA

Well! Everyone stay tuned for I hope to start working on the new Chapter as soon as possible but I'm suffering a tad of writers block… DON'T FRET! I'm not like horrible other writers who stop for months then start again, my writers block only lasts a few days at the most! :)

I LOVE READING EVERYONES COMMENTS/EMAILS :D:D:D

They keep me going.

KEPP UP THE GREAT/FANTASTIC/AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGG SUPPORT GUYS :D:D:D

**ILOVEYOUALLL!! 3**

Caity X


End file.
